


The Problem

by coldfeet4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Crushes, F/F, Marinette Falls Fast and Hard, Old Friends Reconnecting, Rare Pair, The Classmates, mentions of adrienette, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfeet4/pseuds/coldfeet4
Summary: A failed math test, the desire to help a classmate, and stupidly on point metaphors of her Kwami's are ruining Marinette's life. Or improving it. Honestly, Marinette doesn't know anymore, and its a Problem (TM).





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in two years, and I've never written for this fandom. But I saw a post about Rosenette and I knew what I had to do. This isn't beta'd, and it's 1:30 am as I'm posting this, so if you spot grammatical errors, or have recommendations for plot improvement, don't hesitate to tell me.

Marinette had a problem. Said problem was 5’, loved unconditionally, was getting in the way of her perfect imaginary future with Adrien Agreste, and was currently hugging her in gleeful abandon. Her problem was Rose Lavillant.

It hadn’t been a problem four weeks ago, and that was a problem all on its own. Marinette hugged Rose back, proud of her, scared of her, glad it was Rose she was hugging so tightly.

It was easier to explain from the beginning.

Four weeks ago, Mlle. Mendeleiev had given the class a math test. Between Ladybug duties, backlogged homework, and helping her parents in the bakery after school, Marinette hadn’t had a lot of time to study. Marinette had gotten a hour a night before the test, she crammed the night before, did her absolute best, showed all her work, and still failed.

She had been devastated, so much so that her parents didn’t even punish her. They simply sat with her on the couch and let her cry because she tried _so hard_ this time, and she thought she understood the material and it never seemed like there was enough time to get everything she had to get done done. They offered to hire someone for the bakery to help so she didn’t have to, but Marinette declined guiltily, apologizing for making them feel the family business was the problem.

The next day, Marinette found out from Alya that Rose had failed as well and even Juleka couldn’t cheer her up. Marinette saw Rose during the lunch break headed to the library alone, and followed her. She saw her despondent classmate seated at an empty table looking at her test like she was fighting off tears. Marinette quickly made her way to Rose’s table, taking out her failed test. As she approached, she slid it over the top of Rose’s.

“I know how you feel. I studied really hard for this one. Mlle. Mendeleiev offered me extra credit. If I fix my errors, and do better on the next test, she’ll give me fifteen percent back. It’ll boost me to a passing grade.”

“She offered that to me, too.” Rose sounded tired, eyes rimmed red as she smiled up at Marinette, “It’ll be tough, but at least we have more time than one period.”

“Did she say we have to work alone? If we got the same questions wrong, maybe we can help each other figure out what we did wrong. Two heads are said to be better.” Marinette stood awkwardly as Rose thought it over.

“I don’t think she said we have to work alone. I thought I was the only one who failed.” Marinette laughed at that, “Maybe we can study for the next test together, too. Then we might just pass.”

“I’d like that, Rose. It seems like we haven’t spent real time together since 7éme.” Rose smiled widely, honestly, at Marinette, and used her foot to push out the chair opposite her. Marinette took the seat, taking out her math textbook and leaning towards Rose, who leaned in close to her, “Let’s compare tests first, see if there’s any common threads.”

They spent all of the lunch break like that, talking through problems and trying to cheer each other up. When they got too frustrated, they’d talk about other topics. Marinette learned that Rose’s favourite colour was pink, too, but she favoured a hot pink to Marinette’s soft pink. She made a note of that on the side of her math notes; “Rose loves hot pink! What a cute colour!”

They agreed to meet the next day for studying again, and Marinette promised to bring bakery goods to eat. As they walked back to class together, they were laughing softly and leaning close. It felt nice to reconnect with an old friend like Rose, if Marinette was honest. She missed the days when it was just Rose, Nino, and her playing in the park together before école. Not that she would trade Alya for anything.

The week continued in that way, and Marinette kept jotting down things Rose told her about herself. Her notes along the margin of her page consisted of small excerpts of their talks, things like:

  * _Chloé once told Rose stripes made her look fat, Rose told her there were plenty of beautiful fat women in the world and she would be lucky to be counted as one of them. Rose is right, and clothes look best on people who feel their best wearing them._
  * _Rose had a crush on Juleka, but Juleka was smitten with a goth girl from another collège. Rose played wingwoman and their together now. That’s so sweet, she really loves her friends, even if she’s not what makes them happiest._
  * _She wants to take her partner’s name when she gets married. I couldn’t imagine giving up my name for anything. ~~Except Agreste!~~_
  * _Her favourite is raspberry crème filled croissants—bring some next time!_
  * _Rose laughs so hard at puns she snorts—is it worth it to make her laugh? Time will tell_



Some things were less significant, some were more, though Marinette wasn’t sure what her value system was in regard to this. However, reading over her notes to study alone after school one day she felt unexpectedly warm and found herself thinking it was convenient that Rose wanted to take her partner’s last name. She giggled just thinking about Rose’s earnest expression as she explained her wishes.

This was her first warning of the problem.

The next morning, when she walked into the classroom, Rose was hovering by her desk, fidgeting as she waited.

“Good morning, Rose!” Marinette lit up seeing her there, looking past Alya without meaning to, “How’re you today?”

“I’m really great actually! I was wondering, Marinette, do you want to study at my home today? My papa brought home a kitten last night and I promised to keep an eye on it today. Juleka is busy, and I thought it’d be a great chance to study together.”

“I’d love to, Rosy! I’ll bring those raspberry crème croissants you like. Oh, can I get your thoughts on a new design I’ve been toying with?”

“You want to show _me_ your designs? I’d be honoured to look them over, Mari. Today is going to be so much fun.” Rose beamed at her as Marinette took her seat, sending a wide smile back up.

“A good study partner is apparently all it took to make math my favourite subject. I figured out what we’ve been doing wrong on problem seventeen, I’ll show you at lunch!”

“Thank you so much, Mari! I’d better get to my seat,” Rose leaned down to give Marinette a quick hug before skipping up the rows to her seat. Marinette turned to Alya to greet her and apologize and found Nino, Alya, and Adrien staring at her and smiling.

“That’s the most excited I’ve seen you in the morning in a while Mari.” Nino kneeled in his seat to rest his elbows on Alya’s desk.

“I have something to be excited about.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, no malice in her voice.

“You wound me, babe. Am I not enough to get you excited anymore?” Alya placed a hand over her forehead, swooning dramatically. She opened one eye to look at Marinette as she smiled, making her friend laugh, “I get it though, I know how weak you are to blondes.” Alya leaned close and winked as she said this, eyes flickering to Adrien for half a beat.

“I, wha—no, Alya how can you even imply! You are the only one for me, and you know it.” Marinette crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks at Alya. The four laughed together, Adrien a touch more confused than anyone else.

“If you guys are having trouble studying Marinette, maybe I could help you?” Marinette stared down at Adrien in surprise, struggling for words.

“Thank you, so much Adrien for the offer,” Marinette felt weirdly guilty but— _I don’t want Adrien there, this is Rose’s and my time, he’ll just make me blush and stutter and I don’t want Rose seeing me like that around him instead_ —it wasn’t just her decision to make— _what if it makes Rose uncomfortable, but she might really like the help, since Adrien passed and all and I’m just an idiot that failed_ —she should ask Rose first— _not that Rose is an idiot, she just had stuff to do, or got confused, Rose is really great, super great, almost perfect really_ —Alya coughed and Marinette realized she had been staring at Adrien wide eyes and panicked, “I’d have to ask Rose what she thought first. Can I get back to you on that?”

“For sure, Mari. I won’t be available after school, and my dad wanted me home for lunch today. But here, I’ll give you my number and you can text me later if Rose and you want my help!” Class began shortly after that, and during the drone of the lecture Marinette realized that she’d just had her second warning.

She knew she didn’t do things slowly or subtly. When she fell in love with something, or someone, it was all at once. _But_ , Marinette promised herself, _I’m falling in love with our friendship. Not Rose._ It was the nostalgia from when they were young, it was the joy of realizing she really understood math now, it was a million things. It was her laugh, it was her kindness, it was the way it was easy to be around her. It wasn’t Rose, it couldn’t be Rose because all year it had been Adrien all along and that couldn’t change now.

Marinette was so hung up on The Rose ProblemTM that she didn’t even consider the fact that Adrien Agreste had just given her his phone number.

The day flew by, lunch was the only time Marinette really felt grounded. Designing, sewing, creating, those things had always put her in the zone. She’d never felt that confidence and assuredness from schoolwork before, but as she sat close by Rose in the library, walking her through problem seventeen, she knew she was in her zone.

“This is so great Marinette, I actually get it now. Thank you so much!”

“No problem, Rose. It’s the least I can do after how much you explained to me last week. Did you notice that we used the tricks you showed me to solve it?”

“I did, but I never thought of using them here.” Rose clapped softly, turning to face Marinette who suddenly realized how close they were.  Marinette moved away quickly, pretending the motion was meant to get her phone.

“By the way, Adrien offered to tutor us if we needed more help. He said he’s not available today because of work, but… I wanted to ask you before I gave him a decisive answer.”

“Don’t you have a crush on Adrien? You could totally get closer to him if he tutors us. It’d be so romantic!” Rose held her hands to her chest and sighed, leaning on Marinette as she did so. Marinette laughed awkwardly, resting her hands on Rose’s shoulders to give herself more space.

“Well, um, here’s the thing Rose. I, ugh, don’t want to make this about anything other than us,” Marinette drifted off, staring at her hands, “US TEACHING EACH OTHER! I meant to add in there, we’re teaching each other math, and you know what they say, you don’t really understand something until you can explain it to someone else, and I feel like we get that better working together, alone,” She looked up again, praying her face wasn’t too red, “And I thought being around Adrien would detract from that, because. Well, you’ve seen how I get around him.” She hoped Rose didn’t realize it was the exact way she was being right now.

“That’s fair, too, Marinette. I really appreciate you thinking about it like that.” Rose placed a hand over Marinette’s, like they weren’t a thousand degrees from embarrassment, “I think if we get really stuck, then we can ask him, but he said, ‘if we need help’ right? Right now, we’re all the help the other needs.” Marinette’s heart calmed immediately, nervous laughter bubbling out of her.

“I’m so, so glad you understand Rose. Alya, I love her to death, but she tries to push me into stuff even if I’m not ready for it. Sometimes that push is good, but with my grades on the line…”

“I understand. I agree, too. There’s always time for romance later.” Marinette nodded, typing out a text to Adrien as Rose returned to work, going over the next problem she’d had trouble with.

‘ _Adrien, it’s Marinette. Rose and i agreed that we want to keep up what were doing now. Can we ask you if we need help later? Rose really appreciated the offer, btw! I do too! : )’_

Adrien’s response was a short and sweet ‘ _of course mari! Hey send me pictures of rose’s new cat, I love cats!’_

Marinette smiled, promising him she would before burying herself back in her work. About ten minutes before the bell rang, Marinette ran out of problems. Rose and she had gone through all of them, everything she’d gotten wrong. She was confident in every answer, and not like she had been before the test when she thought she understood, but in the way she was confident when she had the lucky charm. She knew she was right. She smiled at her paper, before looking up at Rose.

“Rose, guess what.”

“Huh?” She didn’t even look up from her paper.

“I finished.” Marinette laughed as Rose looked up at her excitedly, “I’m sure I’ve got it all right this time, Rose. I’m so sure.”

“That’s great, Mari! I’ve got one more problem. Do you think we can both finish today? Then we can start on the new material! We’ll be so ready for this next test!”

“Yeah, what problem is that? Do you need any help or do you just want to figure it through?”

“It’s thirty-five. I’m almost done, actually. Can you check it over for me when I’m done?”

“Yes!” Marinette busied herself with doodling as she waited for Rose to complete her work. She drew vines and branches reaching up all the way across the margin of her paper, thorns and leaves giving it personality and intrigue, a hot pink gel pen giving the blooming roses she drew a spark and softness that made the plant draw the eye. It seemed lonely along the edge by itself, so Marinette drew little ladybugs resting on the leaves, crawling among the petals of the largest rose. It was sloppy, and plants weren’t her strong suite, but she liked it.

“Finished!” Rose’s exuberant voice rang up, jolting Marinette out of her drawing trance. She looked over the question, compared it to her own on her test where she’d gotten it right.

“It’s perfect, Rose! Hey, don’t we have physics next? We can show Mlle. Mendeleiev.” Rose nodded before she noticed Marinette’s drawing.

“Wow, Mari, that’s really pretty. I like it a lot.” Marinette thanked her, momentarily lamenting that it was on a piece of paper she had to turn in. Rose grabbed her wrist, pointing up to the clock, “We’d better get to class, huh?”

Mlle. Mendeleiev was waiting in class for the final bell to ring when Rose and Marinette entered. She looked up at them curiously as they made for her desk instead of their seats.

“Mlle. Mendeleiev, Marinette and I weren’t sure when you wanted our corrections for the test, but we finished them today.”

“This is you twos’ last chance to correct your work before the next test, are you certain you want to turn it in now?”

“We’re sure, Mlle. We’ve been working really hard on this, and I honestly can’t tell you the last time I was this confident in my schoolwork. I’m kind of proud of it.” Marinette offered, smiling and her hands, “I know that’s stupid but school can be tough. It’s really nice to work hard and have faith in your work.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, Marinette. I’ll be certain to look this over very closely.”

“Oh, Mlle., what chapters do you plan on having the test cover, do you know yet? Marinette and I want to stay on top of the work and keep studying like this till the next test.” Rose rocked on her feet as she asked, motioning to Marinette softly.

“Look at chapters nine, eleven, thirteen, and fourteen, please. Don’t be afraid to come to me if you have any questions, girls. Evening looking this now, the work is a dramatic improvement. Great job, both of you.” Mendeleiev smiled at both of them, before motioning them to take their seats. Before they parted ways, Rose grabbed Marinette’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“I have a good feeling about this, Mari.” Marinette swallowed thickly and nodded, unable to think of what to say.

The rest of the school day passed, and Marinette was saying goodbye to Alya when Rose ran up to her and linked their arms.

“Hiya, Alya! Ya’ ready, Mari?”

“Totally, let’s swing by my place before we get on the metro for those croissants I promised you, if you still want them.”

“Marinette, I will eternally crave those. And those strawberry tarts. And those green tea macaroons, and pretty much everything else at the Patisserie.” Marinette and Alya laughed at Rose, before she joined in.

“Same girl,” Alya smiled at Rose, “Maybe one of these days we can all swing by the bakery together.”

“My papa isn’t expecting us for a little while, if Marinette doesn’t mind I’m sure we’d have time to stop in and enjoy a pastry together!”

“I get free food from there all the time, Rose, but that is still one truly stellar idea. Le’go!” Alya pointed dramatically in the direction of Tom & Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie, linking her free arm with Marinette’s and effectively dragging both girls.

When the girls entered, Sabine greeted them warmly from the counter.

“Maman, how was your day?” Marinette leaned over the counter to kiss Sabine’s cheek.

“It was fine. Are you here for the snacks?”

“Alya, Rose, and I decided to sit and talk for a bit before Rose and I go to study at her place. Is that okay?”

“Absolutely, honey. Stop in the back to say hello to Tom, you know how he gets when he doesn’t get a hug.”

“Goody, I hope he’s covered in flour.” Marinette grinned mischievously before disappearing into the back. Alya and Rose ordered treats, and Rose picked one out for Marinette for when she got back. Five minutes later, Marinette reappeared shaking flour out of her pigtails and laughing.

“Rose, Mari, do you think me and Nino could join you at some point. Maybe the week before the test?”

“That could be fun! We can ask Juleka, and Adrien, and Nathaniel!” Alya sent Marinette a surprised look.

“I thought Adrien offered to tutor you both already.”

“We said no. Marinette and I decided that for now, we like what we have with just the two of us. Once we have a better grasp on the material, more people sounds like it’ll be a blast!” Alya gave Marinette a ‘we’ll discuss this later’ look, before biting into her fruit tart.

“We could do a potluck type study thing in the park if the weather agrees with us. Like, bring your textbooks and food to share, that kinda thing?”

“That’d be fun, I like that idea. I could make those rose tea biscuits I’ve been wanting to try.” Marinette pondered the potential out loud as Alya scoffed.

“Only you’d bring professional goods to a potluck.”

“I feed my friends only the best I have to offer!” The girls continued to chat as they finished up and walked out together. Alya broke off from them at the corner, turning to walk home as Marinette and Rose turned to the metro station entrance.

“I’m really glad you chose the cookies for me, I wasn’t really in the mood for anything too fancy or carb loaded.”

“You mentioned that sugar cookies are some of your favourites.”

“And yours are chocolate chip. I have a friend you’d get along with really well.”

“Who? Maybe I know them.”

“Oh, she doesn’t, um, go to our school… I met her earlier this year. She’s kind of reclusive. If I ever get the chance to introduce you two, I’ll try.”

“What’s she like?”

“Motherly. Kind. Has 32 sweet teeth I swear. But she gives the best advice, and never stops believing in me.”

“She sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah, Tikki is great,” Marinette panicked for a moment realizing she’d given Rose a name. Tikki was going to chew her out later. “What about you, you have any friends outside of school?”

“Ah, not really. Does my cousin count?” Rose seemed embarrassed to say this.

“The best family is family you can be friends with.” Marinette shrugged, resting a hand on Rose’s shoulder to assure her.

“That’s really nice, I like that.” Rose relaxed again, “I like a lot of things you say, Mari.” Marinette blushed hard, feeling like she was swallowing around her heart pounding in her throat.

“I feel the same way about a lot of stuff you say too, Rose. I’m honestly starting to wonder if there’s anything we disagree on.”

“I’m sure there is. I can promise you right now math is not my favourite subject, nor will it ever be.” Marinette laughed.

“To be fair, my favourite subject changes at least once a month. I like what catches my interest. Like, clothes. This blazer is my favourite piece of clothing right now, but in a month? Who knows.”

“My favourite has always been literature. Stories are so romantic. Princes, and dashing knights, and beautiful princesses in massive towers. Sometimes I like to pretend I’m a princess, just waiting for someone brave and heroic to come in and sweep me off my feet.” Rose closed her eyes and became very still and peaceful. Marinette fidgeted, uncomfortable with the idea of someone coming in a taking Rose away. Then she fidgeted because she shouldn’t feel that way because _Adrien_.

The conversation lapsed into silence, even once they reached Rose’s home. They only really spoke about mathematics, or the kitten. Marinette took a lot of photos of the little cat for Adrien, sending them with little puns about cats.

When Marinette got home she let Tikki out almost immediately.

“I’m sorry I mentioned you to Rose, Tikki. I have to be more careful, I just feel so relaxed around Rose.”

“It’s fine, Marinette. You told her you had a friend not a kwami, and it was nice to hear what you think about me.”

“It’s the truth, ya’ know,” Marinette sat heavily in her chair, “Tikki, is it weird that I like girls?”

“No, Marinette, it’s perfectly normal. Millions of women are attracted to other women.”

“But, Adrien. I’ve spent so long... obsessing over him… I barely know him but at this point I feel like I owe him this crush. Like, I have to keep being this way because it’s how he knows me. But,” Marinette drifted off, staring into space almost sadly.

“But?” Tikki flew closer to her, resting a paw on Marinette’s cheek.

“But I don’t feel like I do with Rose when I’m with Adrien. I feel relaxed and brave. I’m happy, and I’m with someone a trust and _know_. I want to know Adrien, but… what if he’s not what I expected? What if I don’t know him at all, Tikki? What if I don’t feel that way.”

“It’s good that you noticed that Marinette. The only person entitled to your feelings is you. Get to know Adrien better, and if he isn’t what you expected, that’s okay. He doesn’t have to be perfect. He’s human, he can’t possibly be perfect. That doesn’t mean he can’t be your friend, or more. And maybe Marinette, it’s not the end of the world if you feel that for Rose instead. She seems lovely, and don’t’ you know? Ladybugs loves flowers!”

“Right,” Marinette nodded, “You’re right Tikki, you always are. I need to try harder. I need to stop looking at him as Adrien the perfect dream boy, and start looking at him as the boy who asked me to send him pictures of a kitten because he likes cats so dang much.” Tikki sighed as it seemed that Marinette ignored the second thing she’d said.

It was easier than she expected, deciding to change how she saw Adrien. She looked back over their texts. Adrien had used cat emojis the entire time, typing in all caps when she made puns for him. He almost reminded her of Chat Noir, a thought that both made her groan and made Adrien the person fonder to her.

The next week was much of the same for Marinette, except that her and Adrien were texting all the time. Marinette had a conversation with Alya asking her to tone down the wing-woman persona because it made it harder for her to act casual around Adrien. She understood, and restricted the teasing to friendly joshing. Adrien was a lot of fun to talk to, and he was very supportive. He joined Rose and her for several study sessions at lunch and after school at the Patisserie, but Marinette noticed that Rose acted different when Adrien was there. She still sat next to Rose, leaned in close to Rose, casually touched Rose as they joked and worked. But Rose sat stiffer when Adrien was there, didn’t initiate casual touches, didn’t lean in when Marinette did. She even seemed to lean away when Marinette moved closer.

Rose would smile encouragingly at Marinette when she made Adrien laugh, and Marinette appreciated that but— _you’re ruining everything Dupain-Cheng, you’re making her uncomfortable, you’ll chase her away, Adrien will think you’re being weird—_ it just added to her confusion. She wanted to know Adrien because she wanted to want him, the real him.

On the Monday of that third week since the failed test, Adrien turned around in the morning to talk to Alya and Marinette with Nino.

“Do you guys want to come to the arcade with Nino and I?” He was looking between the two girls, smiling at each in turn.

“I’m down, but Mari, don’t you have studying with Rose today?” Then Alya looked behind Marinette, “Good morning, Rose! How’re you?”

“I’m good, I just wanted to ask Mari something.”

“What up, Rosy?” Marinette turned so fast her neck hurt. She wished her heart would stop pounding like it was just because Rose was here.

“I’m stuck on a topic in chapter thirteen. Mlle. Mendeleiev has already gone over it in lecture, and the book isn’t helping. Can we focus on that, perhaps?”

“For sure, Rosy, today during lunch?” Marinette shrugged then, “Or after school at my place, either one.”

“It’s okay, I heard Adrien invite you two out. We’ve been working so hard, so you should definitely take a break after school today. Lunch works great for me.”

“Rose, if you want to study after school today, I will. We made our study schedule first, and I still need to study a lot too.”

“No, it’s okay. Honestly, I’ve been wanting to ask if we could take a break one day so I can spend time with Juleka. Her girlfriend and she are going to the mall and invited me. They want to get each other six-month anniversary presents and both want my opinion. Isn’t that sweet?” Confusion flared in Marinette; she was disappointed she wouldn’t spend that time with Rose, but she was ecstatic she’d spend it with Adrien.

_Did Rose do this on purpose, does she not want to spend time with me anymore. Maybe I annoyed her all last week, I must’ve, I just wanted to make sure she knew she came first, not Adrien. But should she, I’m trying to get to know Adrien so I can figure out if I like him or the idea of him. I want to like him, I’ve spent so long liking him. I know what I want our future to be, I don’t know if Rose would even want a future with me, but Rose likes Juleka! Even if Jules is with someone else right now, that doesn’t mean they can’t be together later. But their so cute together, and Rose would look—stop it’s Adrien I’m supposed to want. This is a problem, this is a problem, this is a problem._

“Insanely. I’m jealous of them, they’re really good together.” Marinette rested her hand on Rose’s, acknowledging Rose’s previous crush on Juleka in silent support. Rose squeezed back a little, a small ‘I’m okay’ before she said her goodbyes and went to Juleka to talk to her.

“Well, Mari,” Nino said tapping the desk behind her, “Sounds like your free. Unless you’d rather chill. All the studying ya’ll’ve been doing would tire me right the heck out.”

“Gosh, no the last thing I want is to chill alone in my house. Let’s go to an arcade so I can massacre my friends at DDR.”

“You’re mistaken if you think you can defeat me, Marinette, I’m a DDR master.” Adrien grinned confidently, flicking his overshirt’s collar.

“Hahaha, Agreste. I hope you’re hungry because you’ll be eating those words later today.” Marinette leaned closer to him to grin at him menacingly. Her stern face lasted three seconds before she burst out laughing, the other falling into laughter with her. She laughed harder, hoping it would drive away the confusion, guilt, and disappointment crawling around inside of her heart.

During lunch Marinette rushed to the library, getting there ahead of Rose and more importantly, before Adrien could ask if they wanted his help. Rose walked into the library a few minutes later, looking at Marinette quizzically. She opened her mouth the ask Marinette about her behavior, but Marinette beat her to the punch.

“Are you really okay with not studying today after school, Rose? I’ll cancel in a heartbeat if you want to study.”

“Marinette, I’m really serious. I think we both need to relax, and I already told Jules and Nissa that I’d be free today. We both have other plans now, it’s ok. Why do you think I’m upset, Mari?” Marinette rubbed her knuckles, looking down at them to avoid Rose’s eyes.

“I just… I never want you to feel like I’m prioritizing Adrien over uh, o-our studying,” Marinette shrugged up Rose when their eyes met, “Grades come first, right?” It was a lame recovery but Marinette was scared that Rose would notice the blush, would notice she was disappointed, would notice that she was— _there is no problem, ignore it, it’s fine_.

“I’m okay with you choosing Adrien, Mari. I feel a ton better about this test than the last one already, and we still have over a week to study, and the study potluck this Saturday. I know you like him,” Marinette ducked her head again, her shoulders folding in, “You… do like him don’t you? You said before you did. I thought you did.”

“I do! Or, I did? Eh-I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore Rose. I know what I want to feel, though. If that makes any sense.”

“It does, don’t worry. I wanted to feel like I was in love with Prince Ali, do you remember?” Marinette nodded, “And while he and I are good friends now, I can’t make myself be in love with him. It’s not his fault or mine. I just don’t like guys, ya’ know?” Marinette nodded stiffly, her throat dry and her eyes burning as she fought tears.

“I don’t know why I’m so upset right now. I’m sorry.” Marinette covered her face before Rose could see the tears, “Feelings are dumb and hard, and I don’t know how to explain what I’m doing, or trying to do anymore.” She heard Rose move her chair closer, one hand resting on her back and the other rubbing her shoulder.

“That’s okay. I’m sorry I upset you.”

“You didn’t do this, this is all me.” Marinette leaned into Rose’s half hug, and Rose took the opportunity to wrap her arms completely around Marinette. Still covering her face, Marinette tried to be silent as she started crying. _This is stupid, and awkward! Stop crying because you like her! I don’t want to like her, I want to like Adrien. I like Adrien, I do I know I do_. She hiccupped, fighting down a sob as Rose tightened her arms around her.

“See, this is why I was saying we need a no studying day. You’re so stressed out. It’ll be okay, Mari, you’ll figure out what you want. You’re smart, and resourceful. And if you want to make things with Adrien go somewhere, I know you can. You’re sweet, and so incredibly pretty, and any guy would be lucky to have you.” Rose was murmuring to her softly, doing nothing to sooth Marinette, not knowing she was the source of the duress. They didn’t end up studying at all, they simply sat together as Marinette tried to reign in her wayward emotions.

After she’d calmed, Marinette excused herself to the bathroom to clean herself up before class. Rose simply nodded her goodbye, gathered her things and left. They didn’t speak in the classroom, and they didn’t talk when they said goodbye after school—they simply smiled small sad smiles and waved.

The arcade went as expected. Marinette cheered up when the games turned competitive. As promised, Adrien was obscenely good at DDR and Marinette was legitimately struggled to keep up with him. In the end, they tied laughing at each other so hard they had to hold the bar to stay upright. Alya and Nino fed them cheesy fries, and they talked had a conversation about favourites. Marinette kept asking them quick questions; favourite colour, food, place, superhero real or fake—she’s the only one who chose Chat Noir, they’re all dead to her—before a loud bang shook the building.

Marinette wanted to cry again. The blissful absence of akumas has just ended. That consumed the rest of her afternoon, apologizing for ditching her friends, saying she got lost in the crowd of panicking tourists and just tried to get out of the way without getting trampled. Everyone bought that answer, and Adrien even had the same thing happen to him—not that he needed to know that she actually went to go fight a possessed dentist’s secretary. Marinette begged off getting food, saying she just wanted to go home and sleep which was not at all a lie.

The rest of the week she didn’t get any time alone with Rose. Nino, Alya, Adrien, Nathaniel, and Mylène all joined them the rest of the week. Saturday was the Study-luck as Alya dubbed it, and everyone in the class but Chloè came. Everyone agreed that they wanted to do another Study-luck for some future test people felt uncertain about. Rose mentioned her confusion over chapter thirteen and everyone else but Max and Adrien was lost as well. Marinette had dozens of pictures she wanted to print out and hang on her walls. She got a photo of Adrien laughing so hard grape juice came out his nose. There was one of Rose holding the melon platter, each melon she and Juleka had carved into a different flower for a build-your-own fruit salad. She didn’t know which one she liked more. Photo or person, that jury was still stubbornly out.

Sunday Marinette refused to even think about mathematics anymore. She relaxed with her family, spent time in the Patisserie, dealt with _another_ akuma, and went to bed early. Monday was the test, and everyone walked out of the room feeling confident about their grades. Mlle. Mendeleiev had the tests graded by Wednesday, which brought Marinette to the problem.

It had been over a week since Marinette and Rose had really talked, and that had been filled with Marinette crying grossly in the library. Marinette felt— _knows, I know I messed it all up—_ like everything was ruined between the two of them. But then Rose had run up in the halls on the way to lunch, shown her the hundred on her test—Marinette got a ninety-nine—and threw her arms around Marinette. Marinette stared down at Rose in surprise, before relaxing into a pleased smile and hugging Rose back as tightly as she could.

“Thank you, Marinette, thank you thank you! I never could have done this without you!”

“Well, that just not true, but I’m proud of you. And me. Holy cow, this is the best grade I’ve gotten all year!” Marinette laughed at herself self-depreciatingly.

“Same, but it’s hard to beat a hundred and a ninety-nine, huh?” Rose leaned back, resting her hands on Marinette’s hips and didn’t seem to mind Marinette’s arms still lopped around her shoulders. Marinette felt her face flushing red as Rose continued staring up at her, face flushed with pride and excitement.

Adrien was standing with the rest of their friends not that far away, and he was looking at them and— _Why am I still holding on to her, why do I feel this way? I want to feel this with Adrien—_ he was smiling at their friends and shaking his head at whatever Juleka was saying to him. _But I don’t. It’s been a month, and I don’t._

_What had Tikki said? ‘Ladybugs love flowers,’ I can’t help my feelings. If I don’t feel this with Adrien it’s not the end of the world. It not’s weird, it’s normal, millions are girls like us. It’s okay that I feel this way, it’s not the end of the world._ Marinette looked back down at Rose. _It’s not the end of the world. It’s not the end of the world, not unless—_

“Hey Rose?” Marinette looked so serious, a drastic change from a moment ago.

“What’s up, Mari?” Marinette opened her mouth, then closed it again. _It’s not the end of the world unless she says—_

“Can I kiss you?” The surprise on Rose’s face made Marinette’s heart sink, the fierce blush flooding her features feeling like nails in Marinette’s coffin. _Unless she says no._

Marinette started to disengage, her fingers unlacing from behind Rose’s head when Rose started to smile.

“I think I’d like that.”

Marinette kissed Rose softly, a shy thing cut short by a wolf whistle from a few meters away. Marinette looked up quickly, remembering their friends, and saw Juleka and Alya cheering at them. Rose laughed, a noise that made Marinette’s heart flutter pleasantly, and for the first time in a month that wasn’t a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just so you guys know, I didn't give Juleka a girlfriend just to get her out of the way. I gave her a girlfriend because I honestly think Rose has a crush on her but she's also the sort of person to put her crush's happiness first. Jules likes this girl? Okay, Rose is gonna make it happen for her very beautiful BFF.


End file.
